infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabane Shinonono
Tabane Shinonono (篠ノ之 束, Shinonono Tabane) is Houki's older sister and the creator of the Infinite Stratos (IS). 'Appearance' She has purple eyes, long purple hair that extends to her hips, wears a lab-coat and a pair of robotic rabbit ears. Tabane is often seen wearing a frilly maid like blue and white dress. 'Personality' Much to everybody's surprise, Tabane is a very energetic person and runs around like a happy kid. She often refers herself as "Tabane the Genius", hinting to a sense of cockiness. She is very fond of the people she loves and would hug them as many times as she feels like. She always says that there are only 3 people in the world that have any meaning to her (Houki, Chifuyu & Ichika) & the rest of the humans are the same to her (she can't identify one human from another). Ichika notes that she was extremely rude to Cecilia (when she asks Tabane to look at her IS), which he states is an improvement as in the past she would ignore others (other than the 3) completely as if they don't exist. although not said this is later changed to 4 people as of volume 7 epilogue with the introduction to ku-chan. Her explosive entrances and her childish manners often costs her being hit on the head by people like Chifuyu and Houki, but she recovers extremely fast and gets energetic again. Tabane also has a more often than not tendency to act slightly lecherously, proven when she teases Houki about her large breasts, or when Tabane notes the exact bust size of the "White Knight". This perverted side of hers is also one of the reasons why Houki and Chifuyu tend to become very annoyed with her. Although she sometimes acts like a kid, her intelligence is at the top of the world and can work at a very fast rate, such as adjusting the Akatsubaki to fit Houki's body in less than a minute and declaring that she can finish configuring Akatsubaki in just seven minutes. She has a thing for rabbits, with the metal bunny ears on her head and the carrot pod she arrived in to give Houki her IS. The epilogue of Volume 2 also shows her to be a fan of mob-based shows, such as designating Chifuyu with the Godfather ringtone and Houki with the background music of a conversation from The Yakuza Wives. She is implied to be the mastermind behind a few incidents, such as those in Volume 3 & 7. 'Relationships' *Houki Shinonono - Her younger sister that she calls affectionately "Houki-chan". Even if Houki sometimes hates her, Tabane stays a caring and loving older sister, even exclusively designing the IS, Akatsubaki for her. Whenever Houki is cranky, Tabane usually encourages her to smile. Tabane even customized a ringtone for Houki's call on her cellphone, with its proper caller ID pink wallpaper, a photo of Houki and a big "ほうきちゃん　♥" ("Houki-chan ♥") on top. It is implied in Volume 7, that in the past, out of anger or hatred, Houki had done something greatly to hurt Tabane, but she took it with a smile & never blames Houki, so due to her strong sense of responsibility & guilt can't bring herself to face Tabane & is uneasy to talk to her making it seem like she hates her. *Chifuyu Orimura - A very close friend of her. In the light novel, they both met each other in elementary school, and after that, they were always in the same school and same class. Tabane calls her affectionately "Chi-chan" and always wants to hug her, although the latter dodges most of her attempts. *Ichika Orimura - Chifuyu's younger brother and the childhood friend of her younger sister. Tabane calls him affectionately "Ikkun" (short for "Ichika-kun"). Not much is known of their relationship, though based on the conversation between Chifuyu and Tabane, she may have a hand in getting Ichika to where he currently is. *Ku-chan- revealed in volume 7 epilogue. due to having only been revealed in that short segment, their exact relationship is unknown but tabane has asked ku-chan to call her mama implying that she may have adopted the child 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' Since she's its creator, she has an extensive knowledge of them, creating the Akatsubaki, a 4th generation IS that no country has ever got to. Tabane has created 467 IS core that nobody could replicate. She is extremely fast at processing electronics. Besides creating IS, Tabane also able to "teleport" her customized machines from the sky with a single click on her remote control. 'History' She first started on the creation of the IS for the concept of the space exploration 10 years ago. Having created the 467 cores and shocking the world of the existence of the unit, she disappeared from the face of the earth. Even in the time line of the novel, she's still the most wanted person by all the organizations related to IS due to her knowledge. 'Plot Synopsis' 'Episode 9: "Ocean's Eleven!"' Tabane is first introduced to the main storyline working in a secret lab when her younger sister Houki gives her a call. Tabane at first teases her but then announces that she has done designing a personal IS for her: the Akatsubaki. 'Episode 10: "Thin Red Line"' Tabane makes an explosive entrance (dropping in from the sky in a carrot pod) when Ichika pulled out the robtic ears from the ground. She chatted for a short while with him before running off to find Houki. Later she makes yet another entrance by running down a cliff side, much to Houki's and Chifuyu's chagrin, and attempts to hug Chifuyu and tease Houki about her large breasts. After which she introduced to the rest the IS that she created specially for Houki and dealt with the settings quickly, before putting it to the test. Later during the strategy meeting, she pops out of the ceiling, persuading Chifuyu that it is a good chance to let the Akatsubaki be given a test run against the enemy. At the waterfall, as she was explaining the specs to the others, she made a reference to the "White Knight Incident" and hinting that Chifuyu was somehow related (by saying the pilot has a 88cm bust size) before getting smacked in the head. [[Infinite Stratos Episode 12|'Episode 12: "Your Name Is"']] 'Quotes' *''(Houki's ringtone) Tabane: "This ringtone~" (Tabane picks up the phone) Tabane: "Hi hi, are you high~. It's everyone's idol, Shinonono Tabane!" (Houki, pissed, about to hang up) Tabane: "Wait, wait! Don't hang-up, Houki-chan~!" Houki: "Nee-san.." Tabane: "No no no, my dear little sister! hum hum I know what you want! You want it, right? Your own personal machine! Of course, I have prepared one. Top-of-the-line and also non-standard. And it's even a match for the white one! And the name of this machine is...Akatsubaki!"'' - Tabane and Houki on the phone (Episode 9) 'Trivia' *Tabane's name in kanji means "bundle" (tabane, 束). *Tabane's seiyu, Yukari Tamura, is also the seiyu for NARUTO's Tenten character. *During the OP sequence, Tabane's pose is almost the same as the first opening of Gundam 00, she raises her arms to the sides while surrounded by a light and the background is space. The same sequence like the Exia (Setsuna's Gundam). *There is speculation that she could be the hacker who launched all the missles at Japan, to showcase the power of the IS. Category:Character Category:Female